Electric vehicles, such as plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (e.g., the Toyota Prius, the Chevy Volt, etc.) and all-electric vehicles (e.g., the Tesla Model S, the Volkswagen E-Golf, etc.) use an electric motor that drives the transmission of the vehicle. In such a vehicle, one or more energy storage devices (e.g., batteries) provide power to one or more electric motors through an electric motor controller. Over time, the batteries discharge and must be recharged for subsequent use. Charging stations may be installed in homes, parking garages, and parking lots, etc. to allow electric vehicles to be charged while parked.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.